<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Get Ready For Take Off by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496495">Let's Get Ready For Take Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddock Baby [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby's First Flight, M/M, Summer break, Travelling to Argentina, Visiting Family, cute baby, grumpy people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Martha travels to Argentina for the first time on her first flight with Sacha and Lando</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddock Baby [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Get Ready For Take Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Here is another story for my paddock baby series which involves Sacha and Lando taking their baby daughter to Argentina for the first time on her first ever flight! I apologise if this story seems rushed, the main focus is on the journey to Argentina. I have also never been to Argentina before or taken a connecting flight so I apologise if the facts are wrong, I just picked a flight from google and went with it as an idea as I am aware that many places have connecting flights. Hope you all enjoy and take care!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sacha was excited and nervous about going home to Argentina. This was the first time that baby Martha would be going out to Argentina but most importantly, it would be her first ever flight. Sacha and Lando were both slightly nervous about going to Argentina primarily because it would be an entire day of travelling plus two connecting flights. When Martha had been born, Sacha’s family came to visit but the young driver had insisted that they shouldn’t always have to fly to England to see her. This was why the young couple were taking their six month old daughter across the continent during their time off. Thankfully, they would be spending two weeks there so they could also catch up on sleep which they knew would be a struggle whilst flying. Out of the two drivers, Lando was probably more nervous although he didn’t know why. </p><p>They were all packed and ready a few days before they were due to fly out. The flight would be taking off at Heathrow Airport and would stop in Frankfurt for the first layover. Thankfully, it was a short flight but they were more concerned about the flight to Buenos Aires. Adam, Lando’s dad, gave them a lift to the airport in the afternoon as their flight was due to leave around tea time. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the two drivers found themselves by the boarding gate having checked in and had gone through security. Everything had been fine so far. Sacha glanced over at Lando who was sitting next to him as he held baby Martha.</p><p>“You alright?” He asked, softly.</p><p>Lando looked up at him and a small smile fell on his face.</p><p>“Just want to get on the plane.” He said, honestly.</p><p>Sacha smiled back and nodded in understanding. </p><p>When it was time to board, Lando carried Martha onto the plane but passed her over to Sacha who was sitting in the aisle seat due to his long legs. The air steward was helpful in giving them a hand with the seatbelt as their daughter couldn’t sit in her own seat. She sat calmly on Sacha’s lap, holding her teddy but her parents knew that the peace was about to be shattered. </p><p>Martha cried during take off which was expected as many people had told Lando and Sacha that babies and toddlers often cried due to the air pressure. Sacha was thankful when the seat belt sign went off and he loosened it so he could shift his daughter so that she was cuddling into his chest.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby. You’re alright.” He whispered.</p><p>Martha was sniffling against his chest and she turned to grab at Lando’s fingers when the young Brit moved a hand to run it through his baby’s hair. Lando smiled gently at the baby as she rested her head on Sacha’s shoulder. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Martha had a bottle warmed up for her and she fell asleep in Sacha’s arms. Both Sacha and Lando settled down a little although they knew that the next flight would be a greater battle as it was longer. Martha was still asleep when they touched down in Frankfurt and had whined in her sleep when the seat belt was tightened again but she didn’t kick up a fuss.</p><p>There was a two hour layover in Frankfurt and the two young drivers were counting their lucky stars that their daughter remained asleep as they passed time in the airport. However, she kicked up a fuss and whined when she had the seatbelt on after they boarded the plane. Once again, she cried when the plane took off. The young family were near the back of the plane this time and they were hoping that people wouldn’t turn around and stare at them. They paid no attention to the man sitting in the aisle seat across from them who was mumbling under his breath angrily about Martha’s crying. It was night time and both Sacha and Lando knew that people would be trying to sleep but they couldn’t help it, if Martha needed to cry then she would cry. Martha fell asleep about half an hour after take off, Lando had to read a book to her in order to get her settled. Both Sacha and Lando fell asleep for a few hours until Martha woke them up by wriggling on Sacha’s lap who then jottled Lando awake. </p><p>“Do you not want to sleep, bub? Papa and I are tired.” Said Sacha, quietly. </p><p>Martha just stared at him before she reached down to try and get onto the floor. She whined when Sacha refused to put her down at first but he relented as he could hear the man grumbling again from the next row. Lando shook his head fondly and closed his eyes as he rested his head down on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He only got about half an hour of shut eye before he felt hands on his feet. He opened his eyes and glanced down to the floor as his daughter played with the laces on his trainers. </p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself, bubba?” He murmured.</p><p>His daughter looked up at him and smiled before letting out a noise as she put on the laces in her mouth. Lando tutted and gently picked up his baby. She made another noise as she was no longer on the floor. Lando stood her on his knees as he leaned in and kissed her on both cheeks as she giggled. He then sat her down on his lap in the hope that she would settle down and fall back asleep. Sadly for him and for Sacha, their daughter was now awake and didn’t look like she would fall asleep anytime soon. Sacha put a film on which they had to watch without sound as it was now early in the morning and most people were asleep. He fell asleep about an hour into the movie as he was leaning back against his seat. Lando could feel his eyes drooping around half way through the film and he smiled sleepily as he saw Martha’s eyes closing too. He gently rocked her in his arms and she eventually fell asleep with Lando not far behind. </p><p>The thirteen hour flight was a long battle. Sacha woke up again a few hours later thanks to someone brushing against his arm in order to go up the aisle for the toilet and sighed softly. He smiled as he noticed the way that Lando had Martha cradled in his arms against his chest with the little one clutching at his jumper. Slowly and carefully, he reached for his phone which was in his jeans’ pocket so he could take a photo. He smiled softly at the picture as he put his phone away and rested his head back. Practically everyone on the plane was sleeping and Sacha huffed when he noticed the guy in the row next to him snoring. He was grateful that the woman who was currently sleeping in the window seat had been very nice to them and hadn’t been bothered by Martha and her whining. She had been sleeping for most of the flight and Sacha was somewhat glad that his daughter hadn’t disturbed her and he didn’t want to cause any hassle. He tried to go to sleep but it was no use and eventually Lando woke up and tried not to move too much as Martha was still asleep.</p><p>“Hey.” He said, sleepily.</p><p>Sacha smiled.</p><p>“Hey.” He replied.</p><p>Lando sighed.</p><p>“I’m not even going to ask what time it is.” He huffed.</p><p>Sacha chuckled gently and put on another film in the hope that they would eventually fall back asleep again. When his eyes began to droop, he could vaguely see Martha shifting on Lando’s lap and he knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. He smiled softly as Martha adorably ran a fist over her tired eyes before she cuddled closer to Lando’s chest. Thankfully, Martha was content to just sit and watch the movie and Sacha ended up falling asleep. He woke up when the film was finished as he could hear Martha whining. He kept his mouth shut as he heard the man in the next row grumbling again. </p><p>“This is why you don’t take babies on planes.” </p><p>Sacha wanted to argue with the man but neither he nor Lando liked confrontation and he was aware that he was tired so he kept quiet. He moved his legs when Lando informed him he was going to take Martha to the bathroom to change her nappy. He wasn’t entirely aware of the time but he was sure that Lando had been away for a while. When the young Brit did return to his seat, Sacha reached out for the baby and Lando gently passed her over. </p><p>“It’s rather difficult to do anything in a confined space.” Said Lando, quietly.</p><p>Sacha winced in sympathy but then again there was no way he could’ve helped in such a small space. He rubbed a hand up and down Martha’s back and grabbed her teddy which had been placed in her bag so she could cuddle it. He ended up placing Martha on the floor when she didn’t go back to sleep. Lando placed his head on Sacha’s shoulder as his boyfriend tilted his head to rest against the young Brit.</p><p>“I’m so tired.” Murmured Lando.</p><p>“Me too.” Replied Sacha, quietly.</p><p>Martha was quietly gurgling on the floor when she was busy rolling around. </p><p>“Hopefully my parents can look after Martha for a bit so we can catch up on sleep.” Said Sacha. </p><p>Lando hummed as his eyes drooped. He had no idea how long he was asleep for, if you counted it as sleep but his eyes opened again when he heard Martha whining. Sacha apologised as he jostled Lando who sighed as his boyfriend reached down to pick up their daughter. He took Martha’s hand as the baby was now facing Sacha as she sat on her dad’s lap. </p><p>“You are definitely sleeping on the flight home, bubba.” Murmured Sacha.</p><p>He smiled as Martha gurgled. Again, he could hear the man in the next row mumbling about the young couple and how they couldn’t control their baby but he ignored him in favour of focusing on his daughter. He jiggled his leg up and down which made Martha laugh as her parents smiled at her. Lando lifted a hand to stroke over his daughter’s cheek and laughed when she yawned. </p><p>“You have some cheek.” Teased Sacha. </p><p>He let Martha crawl into Lando’s lap and he picked out a book from his daughter’s baby bag as he began to read to the baby and point at the pictures. </p><p>A few hours before the plane was due to land, the air stewards came around with breakfast and the two young drivers struggled to eat as Martha tried to pick at their food. They were thankful when the steward took a bottle away to get some milk for the baby. </p><p>“Bubba, your milk is coming, please just sit still for five minutes.” Pleaded Sacha. </p><p>The baby whined in Lando’s lap as her parents tried to eat their food and calm her down both at once. Thankfully, the steward came back with a warm bottle and the couple thanked him before it was passed to Martha who could hold it on her own. Lando kept an eye on the bottle as he tried to eat. </p><p>Once breakfast was finished, the rubbish was cleared away and the little tables were put back in their normal places. Lando and Sacha spent the last hour or so talking to the woman in the window seat who had been sleeping for most of the flight.</p><p>“We’re sorry if she’s disturbed you at any point, we know it’s a long flight.” Lando apologised.</p><p>The woman tutted.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I have three kids so I know what it’s like but I don’t think many people have travelled with babies around.” She said.</p><p>Sacha didn’t turn around as the woman was clearly referring to the man sitting on the other side of him. He was grateful that there were at least some nice people in the world. </p><p>When the plane did land, Sacha made sure that the other man got up and along the aisle first as he didn’t want to be near him. He turned to look at Lando who was still holding Martha and they smiled at one another. He reached up into the overhead cabin to get his bag as well as Lando’s and it wasn’t until he handed Lando his bag that he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was a man smiling at him gently and Sacha vaguely recognised him as the man who had been sitting in the middle seat of the row next to him.</p><p>“Don’t pay any attention to the guy who was mumbling under his breath. He clearly hasn’t travelled with kids or has kids himself. My wife and I applaud you both because we never travelled with our kids when they were babies but you’ve both been great. Ignore people like him, you should be allowed to go about your own business.” He said.</p><p>Sacha nodded, numbly.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, gratefully.</p><p>It wasn’t until he turned slightly and he saw a woman smiling at him and he figured it was the man’s wife who had just spoken to him. </p><p>The two drivers had a four hour layover in Buenos Aires before their final flight and they just prayed that Martha would fall asleep for some of the flight. Sacha couldn’t help but think about the man who had been grumbling for most of the previous flight and he could only hope that he wouldn’t be getting on the next plane. They were able to grab some food before they boarded the plane and Martha was playing on the floor as they waited at the boarding gate. Sacha had messaged his parents to tell them they were soon going to be boarding their last flight. As he glanced over at Lando, he could tell that they were going to head to bed the minute they arrived in Cordoba. </p><p>Sacha carried Martha onto the plane and for the third time that day, she cried during take off. Thankfully, for both Lando and Sacha, she managed to tire herself out and she slept for practically the entire flight. The couple slept for about an hour but were still tired when they woke up due to a child who was crying a few rows behind them. They were on the plane for less than two hours and it was early afternoon when they finally touched down in Cordoba. Sacha carefully messaged his parents when the plane landed as Martha was still cuddled into his chest. He passed the baby to Lando when they arrived in the baggage hall so he could grab their suitcases. He was so tired that he nearly missed grabbing one of their bags. It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the arrival area and Sacha’s dad greeted them. </p><p>“I’m so glad to be here.” Said Sacha, relieved as he hugged his dad.</p><p>The older man laughed and carefully hugged Lando before stroking Martha’s cheek. They all chuckled when Martha grumbled in her sleep. The moment was broken by Lando stifling a yawn. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you home. You two boys look like you could do with a nap.” Sacha’s dad said, softly.</p><p>Martha woke up as they managed to get her into the car seat. She was about to kick up a fuss until Lando gave her the teddy and ran a hand over her hair.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby. Go back to sleep, shh.” He murmured.</p><p>His daughter’s eyes drooped as she sniffed and eventually, she fell back to sleep, clutching her teddy. Sacha sat in the passenger’s seat as his dad asked him about the flights. He could tell he was about to fall asleep soon and he was glad when his dad drew the conversation to a close. The young couple fell asleep for a bit during the ride to Sacha’s parents home. Sacha’s mum was outside waiting to meet them and she hugged and kissed both boys as well as gently kissing Martha’s head. She sighed as she could see how tired they were.</p><p>“Go on, boys. Off to bed with you.” </p><p>Both drivers sighed and made their way to Sacha’s old room as they settled down to sleep after they put their daughter in a crib that had been set up beside the double bed. </p><p>The two weeks flew by for Lando and Sacha. They were able to fully relax and spend time with Sacha’s family as well as show their daughter around Cordoba. The young couple were able to spend time on their own, just the two of them, as well as spend time with their daughter. They were able to forget about the chaos of flying until they found themselves back in the airport after two weeks. Sacha’s parents drove them to the airport and gave them extra hugs and kisses before they had to go and check in. The young couple had to purposefully avoid Sacha’s mum who began crying when she had to pass Martha back to her parents. </p><p>Thankfully, travelling back to England was slightly less chaotic as Martha practically fell asleep during all three flights. Sacha had also asked his parents for advice on what to do to keep Martha from being fussy if she woke up. The couple were able to keep their daughter entertained when she did wake up on the plane and most of the time she wasn’t whining. They were also able to go onto the flights more relaxed than when they had been travelling to Argentina as Martha had now been on a plane on more than one occasion. As much as they were missing Cordoba, they were happy when they finally touched down in London again. Adam picked them up at the airport and cuddled Martha into his chest when Lando passed her over. He ignored the two drivers and they huffed whilst shaking their heads fondly as all of his attention was on their daughter. Adam reluctantly passed his granddaughter back to Lando before pulling the boys into separate hugs. They managed to wriggle Martha into her car seat as Adam drove to Woking. </p><p>That night, Lando and Sacha were settled in their bed with Martha peacefully sleeping in her own room.</p><p>“As much as I love Argentina, it’s so good to be home.” Murmured Lando.</p><p>Sacha smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead as he cuddled him closer.</p><p>“Yeah, I do agree.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>